Season 3
by robinbatmanlover
Summary: This was an idea I've had for about a mounth and I am finally going through with it. All questions from season two will be answered and I will take suggestions.
1. Episode 0 Aftermath

**Ok so this is an idea I've had. So I guess just think of this as an episode 0. Well please enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

Dick found himself lost. A world without his best friend, Wally, was a sucky one. It meant he had no one to make him laugh when he was down. No one to get him to eat the weirdest combinations of junk food. No one to vent to about his life. It meant a world without Wally.

Dick sighed as he finished packing his things from his now old room at the Wayne mansion. He took his one box, big suitcase, and one backpack and walked out while the other residents slept unknowingly. Dick walked down a few blocks and got in the waiting taxi leaving his family and friends behind him.

Artemis sat alone in what used to be her and Wally's apartment, now it was just her's. It had only been a few days since his death. Death. The word still brought a horrible pain to her chest. How do you get over someone who was _the _one? She knew no matter what no one else would ever take Wally's place. She would never find anyone else, but she had to move on. Moving on was the only to get ride of the horrible pain in chest, in her heat. Just not so soon was all.

Arsenal sat in a sewer alone. That was the life he had now. No one but himself in a sewer trying to piss off Lex at ever given moment he got. Ok so maybe he should have stayed with the team., ,at least until he had worked out an okish plan. Then again he'd be kicked out by now so he'd still be in a sewer. Arsenal sighed and tuned into a news cast from some old junk radio he found…stole.

Best Boy smiled as he spied on Megan and Conner making out. They made a really great couple. He knew that they were made for each other. Ever since he first met the team five/six years ago. He saw they had what his mom called the mating spark. He wasn't going to think to far into that though. Tip-toeing back to the Team's living room in the Watch Tower, Gar left the two lovebirds to their making out.

Tim and Cassie walked around New York on their first date. Tim was bad at dating. Really bad. Then again he had been dating Ariana and tring to keep the vijilante thing a secret. He didn't have to do that with Cassie though. Their relasionship could be somewhat normal, save the fact that she's an amazon and he's got daddy issues. Yeah he could make this work or it would go up in flams.

Vandal Savage walked through an underground Lex Corp. facility. He came into a room with a table similar to the one the Justice League had for meetings. Around the almost circular table sat the rest of the Light. He smiled , " Now my fellow Light members lets begin plan S.K."


	2. Episode 1 Mars

**Yay episode 1! Please enjoy and review :)!**

* * *

Mars 1:02 am July 4th

Megan landed the ship down on Mars. She, Superboy, and Beastboy walked out. B'arzz was waiting for them. He smiled at them in warm greets.

" Hello B'arzz!" Megan chirped and smiled back.

" Hello. M'gann." Came a gentle male voice in her mind.

Conner and Beastboy didn't seem to have gotten the telepathic message and M'gann could already feel their uneasiness.

" Ok so help build a house and crops." M'gann said and floated back to the ship to get supplies.

"Yeah." Conner fallowed after her into the bioship.

Megan searched threw the ship looking for the equipment. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing that she didn't notice Conner had grabbed her hand. Surprised she looked up.

" What's up?" Conner's blue eyes bleed with the up most worry.

" I-I just want B'arzz's redevelopment for life on Mars to go well." She admitted.

" We all do. And I promise you it will. I mean what could go wrong." He said.

M'gann looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a sheepish smile. She rested her head ageist his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They closed in for a kiss. It was long, passionate. Perfect. It really was the one true word to describe a kiss like the one they were sharing. M'gann broke it," We should get back to work."

" Yeah." Connor said disappointment in eyes.

Gar was already at work. He had transformed into a mold and was digging in a spot B'arzz said was soft and very fertile. To his surprise it was. What looked like a hard rocky ground dug up easer that anything on earth could. He dug a few more holes more spread out. By the time he was done M'gann and Connor came back with wooden posts, a hammer, and some nails.

Connor put the post in the ground and Gar changed into a dog and dug the post in the ground to secure it. They continued this until all 24 posts were in the ground. Then came adding the fence to the fence.

Lex Corp. 1: 04 am

Artemis or Tigress watched as liquids in Lex Corp. were being poured into bottles. Guardian and Kid Flash were under cover as tourists. All they really needed was a sample before any real decisions could be made. The job in its self was so far rather easy, a bit too easy for Tigress's liking. She ordered everyone to have his or her guard up. She saw Guardian release Bumble Bee from his hand and went to go fallow the tour guide.

Bumble Bee, with and even smaller beckon, swept down by the liquid and got a sample. Mission was a success. Artemis let herself relax slightly before going to join the rest of her teammates at the watchtower. She could already see Karen digging into the sample with The Atom and dissect the sample. That's about when an explosion erupted near the factory…and the air vent Artemis was in.

* * *

**Hee hee hee... **


	3. Episode 2 Girls

**Ok so please review. It really really really helps the modivation and I lose that pretty quickly. So please reviw and also ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Tigress looked up to see the entire Lex Corp. factory to be an icy wonderland. She stood up and shivered. She looked around to see what was going on.

" Hey there beautiful." Said a familiar voice.

She turned around to see an old friend.

" Icicle!" She was surprised but glad.

She quickly frowned when reality set in.

" Aw come on. I come all the way out her to see you, end up saving your butt, and yet you be like _that_." He said.

" Sorry." Artemis muttered.

" Its ok." Icicle Jr. said.

Artemis took a deep breath and let it out," Thanks for saving my life and all but I have to go."

" Can we chat some time then?" Ici. Jr. giving her a hopeful smile.

" Sure. Café near here about 6 miles back, tomorrow morning at ten?"

" Sounds good."

With that Artemis left. She smiled when she was out of IJ's sight. Time with an old friend was probably what she needed.

Cassie looked at Tim and smiled. He seemed deep in thought. Tim looked up and smiled back.

" What now Bird Boy?" Cassie asked.

" Umm well I was thinking that we could well.." He blushed as he trailed off.

" Yeah?" Cassie smirked. She already knew ware this was going. She was so going to get some from Tim.

" Um well," He went even redder," I was thinking we could go see Princess Misty and her Unicorn Miss. Pretty Pink Sparkles 3."

" Oh." She said completely disappointed.

" B-but we could always go to Fun Land." He said quickly.

"Sure." Cassie smiled and took his hand as they flew to the amusement park.

Tim paid and fallowed an overly excited Cassie. He watched as she got in line for a roller coaster already. He, though, sometimes felt like it just wasn't working. Like he couldn't give her what she needed from him. He sighed as they got into the cart and the bars came down.

He smiled at Cassie as they started up the tracks. She didn't notice though. Instead she looked strait ahead as their car dropped and she let out a high-pitched scream of pure fun. Tim just hissed irritated at the ride. He really would have enjoyed the unicorn movie more than the ride right now.

Cassie was having the time of her life. That was until she saw _him_ for a split moment before going down the last and highest hill of the ride. She quickly shook off the thought. There was no way. It was too impossible. _He_ was _gone_ and all that mattered _now_ was _Tim_. She smiled as the ride came to a stop and the bars lifted. She and Tim got out and walked around.

" So how about some cotton candy, hot dogs, and a massive large soda." Tim suggested already reading her mind like it was the back of his hand.

" Sounds good." Cassie said and interlocked hands with Tim.

Tim blushed making Cassie giggle. They let of hands as Tim went to go get their food. Cassie went over to a bench and sat down. She smiled to herself. It'd only been a few days but it did feel like they were a couple for at least a year by how they acted. It was probably because they were semi friends on the team before she kissed him.

" Hey Cassie."

" Tim." She looked up and went pale.

_He_ was in front of her.


End file.
